


Kpop bxb fluff oneshots

by Kpopthingz



Category: E'LAST (Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, I was stressed while writing these, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fun times, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopthingz/pseuds/Kpopthingz
Summary: Just some kpop oneshots
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments at the end so I know which ship you guys want me to write :)

𝕂𝕡𝕠𝕡 𝕓𝕩𝕓 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕥𝕤

This book will include many fandoms if you guys want a specific ship write it down in the comments.

No idol x reader

[Request closed for now]

⚠️SLOW UPDATES ⚠️


	2. Seoho x Keonhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keonhee and Seoho finally make everything official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! I'm so sorry it took so long to put it up it's just been a crazy week.

"Seoho!" Keonhee had practically hurled himself at the boy. The push was so powerful that they almost fell backwards.  
"Yes, hello to you too. What are you doing here? Didn't you have classes today?"he could hear Keonhee's breath start to slow down after running.

"They ended early, and I missed you really badly."Keonhee then wrapped his arms around Seoho's waist and put his head on his shoulders.

They hadn't officially started dating yet but they have gone on a few "dates" at places like movie theaters, amusement parks, and Seoho had also been working at a flower shop as a volunteer and would bring Keonhee beautiful flowers with cheesy poems to go with them. It was always the perfect thing to cheer him up when he was in a bad mood. It was even better when he would buy chocolates from the sweets store across the street and they would cuddle while watching tv. He would research for hours for the perfect words to add. His personal favorite was elysian.

While they did have some dates they found themselves often too busy to go out and do much together. So when. Seoho had the weekend off you bet Keonhee started to plan out the "perfect" date. They both agreed that they would go to the amusement park on Saturday.

Seoho decided he would wear an oversized pervenche fuzzy cardigan that slid a bit off his shoulders. It was a little big on him and it gave him sweater paws. He then put on matching shoes with white pants and beret. He had dug through his closet to find a matching bag which was a fuzzy pink small purse which his dorm roommate Hwanwoong had gifted him on his birthday 2 years ago. He also bleached his hair a light orangy brown and decided to curl it. His whole outfit had reminded him of a piece of cotton candy. But Keonhee had liked to call him a sunflower. 

Keonhee on the other hand had started his outfit with an amaranth colored beret because Seoho had said that they should wear matching berets. He then chose the rest of his outfit by choosing a white turtleneck with a black button up which he had only buttoned halfway, black high waisted cargo pants and some black timberlands that he had gotten as a gift last year.

He figured that he should grab a pea coat incase it got cold later in the day.He also decided to add a little extra to his outfit and wear some pretty silver earrings that connected to the top part of his ear and then he was done with his outfit, and it was time to meet Seoho at the amusement park.

Seoho was already there and sitting on a stone staircase. While waiting for Keonhee Seoho saw a bunch of younger looking highschool girls pass by him. He saw them snickering and pointing at him. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were saying rude things about him and laughing at him with all their pointing.

"Look at that loser omg he looks so lonely and ugly. The only thing that looks ok is his outfit" all the other girls started snickering and laughing. That was his last strike.

So he walked up to the girls and said "Hey honey, if you are gonna call me ugly at least be prettier than me, and I'm not a lonely immature highschool student, ok?" He said it with such a warm smile that all of the girls' mouths dropped in shock of what had just come out of his mouth. 

All the girls then started mumbling their words saying stuff like "whatever" and "let's go". Seoho thinks that was one of his best moments ever. Hmph servers her right! Once the girls walked away someone had covered his eyes with his hands.  
"Guess who it is?" Keonhee had giggled, then unwrapped his hands from his eyes and put them around Seoho's waist.

"I missed you'' he put his head between Seoho's neck and shoulder. "I missed you too Keonhee" making sure the pads of his fingertips massaged The youngers back. They then started to walk to the closest ride they could find. 

\-----------------------------♡-----------------------------------

After a few hours of having fun the sky had turned a nice dark and the area had gotten a bit cold. Seoho felt as if his hands were going to freeze off at this point. So he decided to have a little fun and touch Keonhee's neck. It caused a little scream but then they both burst out laughing. 

Seoho started to whine "My hands are cold".  
"I know I could tell," Keonhee said with a giggle at the end.

Seoho started to hug Keonhee and draw little patterns on his back with his fingers. It was supposed to be a type of begging so Keonhee took his hands and put them in the sweaters pockets so he was holding his hand while keeping them warm at the same time. They stood like that for a minute or so before Seoho giggled and realized how close they were. 

He laced his hand around Keonhee's neck while Keonhee wrapped his arms around Seoho's waist. His face came in closer and they shared a tiny kiss. It wasn't a heated kiss it was completely out of passion and pure loving. It was to finally prove their love for each other. 

After the kiss was over they stood still for a minute and hugged. Keonhee finally spoke up and asked "Seoho, will you be my boyfriend?"  
Seoho's eyes started to tear up a bit. "Of course you idiot". They then went to karaoke and sang their hearts out with cheesy songs and had the best times of their lives


End file.
